The Couples Tag
by Miss-evil-lil-elf
Summary: So...there's a full description inside but the shortened version is this: youtube inspired this little thing because I thought to myself...now how would Klaine answer that? Or Tike? Samcedes? What about Brittana? and all those non-canon couples that so many love? Well, review/message give me questions for them to answer and vote for the next couple. Klaine is first to bat!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

AN: Errherm! Hello my fellow obsessed Klainers! Well, I've spent forever on youtube and came across a video called "the boyfriend tag" and an idea popped into my head!

Sooooo...I'm putting this out there to get questions YOU want our favorite couple to answer.

Oh...and if it is requested, I can do other couples as well! Like the powertrip couple Finchel, and our quiet asian couple Tike. I can even make a chappie for Samcedes and Quick.

I suppose if it's in GREAT demand, I can do non-canon couples as well ;D Just as long as it doesn't mess up Klaine! That's the only couple I won't mess with :D

SOOOO  
YOU leave reviews/messages with the questions you specifically want to ask KLAINE (and leave a comment about what couple you want to see next)  
I research the show/interviews ect. to put an at least close answer  
I write up the chappie, post.  
You read and repeat.

The couple that gets the most votes gets the next chappie.

I'll try to upload once a week.

THANKS SO MUCH!

Miss Elf


	2. Chapter 2 Klaine

Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Gosh golly! I think not! If I had ANY say in that show, let alone ownership rights, The Breakup would have never ever EVER happened. Just saying...

AN: Okay, So as the summary says, this was inspired by youtube "tag" videos. Nobody gave me any questions to ask, so I had to look the basic questions up.

KLAINE UP TO BAT!  
(_Kurt is Italics_, **Blaine is bold **just for the record)

KB+GLEE*KB+GLEE*KB+GLEE

_HI! Kurt here! _  
**And I'm Blaine!**

_Yes, honey, they can see that from the title._

**They can?**

_Yes._

**That is so cool!**

_Anyway, we're doing the boyfriend tag. Seeing as we are the most fabulous gay couple in Ohio..._

**Soon to be New York too! Don't forget that you are graduating soon Kurtie!**

_...I haven't forgotten Blaine...I'll read off the questions and we'll both answer_.

**Can I read off a few questions, Kurtie?**

_Sure honey, _

**Yay!**  
_Blaine, I swear, some days I am dating a five year old._

**Five and a half, but you love it!**

_Yes, yes I do. Let us begin!_

_Question one! He's sitting in front of the tv. What is on the screen?_

**The bachelorette! Duh!**

_Harry Potter, No doubt._

**Good one Kurtie, you know me so well!**

_Question two: You are out to eat, what kind of dressing does he get on his salad?_

**umm...Kurtie don't you get ranch?**

_Yes Blaine, and you get Italian._

**Yup! Let me read the next one, please please please?**

_Go ahead Blainers._

**Question three: What's one food he doesn't like?**

_There isn't._

**Yes there is Kurt.**

_No, not that you have actually tried anyway._

**I won't eat squirrel!**

_Blaine, you refuse to even try it. I don't blame you, but you can't say you don't like it if you haven't tried it_.

**Oh, okay. You don't like fast food!**

_Very good Blainers._

**Question four: What size shoe does he wear?**

**Thirteen and a half, right?**

_Yes Blaine, and you wear a nine. I wish we would have skipped that question..._

**Well you know what they say about men with big feet...they have big...**

_Question five!: If he was collecting anything, what would it be?_

**Scarves and anything Alexander McQueen. But you do have a nice broach collection as well. Oh and I was going to say they have big SOCKS Kurt. **

_Uh-huh. And I'm Elizabeth Taylor. You collect Katy Perry posters. And Harry Potter memorbilia. Oh don't you collect those weird little my litt.._

**QUESTION SIX: What is his favorite type of sandwhich?**

_From subway? You like the Italian meatball sandwhich._

**And you tend to get the Chicken Bacon Ranch sandwhich or the BLT right?**

_Sure thing My Little Pony!_

**KURT!**

_Question seven: What would this person eat everyday if he could?  
That's easy. You'd eat fast food everyday all day if I let you Blainers._

**And you'd LIVE in a cheesecake factory!**

_Cheesecake is theraputic!_

**So is pizza!**

_Nope!_

_Question eight: what is his favorite cereal?_

**I don't like that glint in your eyes Kurt.**

_But you love this cereal, my little hobbit!_

**Don't you dare say it!**

_LUCKY CHARMS!_

**Geesh! He likes cheerios. **

**Question nine: What's his favorite music?**

_He's top 40 and disney_

**And you are a total musical nut...with the exception of a few artists *cough*Gaga!*cough***

_Real mature Blainers._

**Question ten: Whats his favorite sports team?**

_You like so many of them Blaine...the Buckeyes?_

**You like scarves. and yeah, I like them.**

**Question eleven: Quick without looking- what is his eye color?**

**Ooh! We looked this one up Kurt! Your eyes are called glasz right?**

_Yes. Yours are brown, gold, almond, slightly green, and tidbit of orange-so one of a kind I'd say._

**Awww, Kurt! I LOVE YOU!**

_I love you too. Now onto the next question sweetie._

_Question twelve: Who's his best friend?_

_Other than me? We've conbined them. They are known as the Epic bromance WEVID._

**Well, I'd say Mercedes and Rachel, but I come above them right? You come above Wevid AND Niff!**

_I do? Awww! Of course you are my best friend silly!_

**YAY! Okay moving on to the next question.**

**Question thirteen: What is something you do that he wishes you wouldn't?**

_Snap my fingers at wait-staff. I promise I'm working on it!_

**I know Kurtie. Is mine jumping on the furniture? Annoy you with Katy Perry? Try to put a full bodybind hex on you from Harry Potter?**

_No, honey, although those are good, what irritates me the most is when you are so super oblivious! And when you pluck your eyebrows into a triangle shape._

**You love my eyebrows!**

_Of course...not._

**What was that?**

_Nothing, oh nothing honey go on read the next question we are almost done._

_Question fourteen: You bake him a cake for his birthday. What kind of cake?_

_Chocolate._

**Cheesecake.**

**Wow, Kurtie we said that at the same time!**

_Question fifteen: Does he play/has he played any sports?_

**Kurt has played on the cheerios! Right?**

_And I was on the football team Blaine._

Oh my god that's right! you still have both uniforms?

..._Yes...why?_

**Awesome. Oh and you know I played**

**Little league baseball and peewee football.**

**Question sixteen:What could he spend hours doing?**

_Listening to music dancing around in his room._

**Reading Vogue and shopping.**

_I do not read Vogue that much, Blaine!_

**Yes you do Kurt!**

_Fine, you could spend HOURS literally HOURS gelling your hair, watching Harry Potter and trying to do dangerous stunts!_

**And you love it anyway! So HA!**

_Sheesh, yes of course._

_Question seventeen: What is one secret talent that he has?_

_He can write music! Oh my god and he's good! Blaine, show them!_

**NO! And Kurt can draw and design clothes from scratch!**

_Awww, please Blainers?_

**Nope. I told you that those songs were for your ears and your ears only!**

_But they are amazing! You have to share them! I mean, look at how famous people have gotten from YOUTUBE videos!_

**Kurt, we aren't going to argue are we?**

_*sigh* I guess not. _

_Well that's it! Hope you liked our Boyfriend tag and hopefully we can get some of our other friens to do these as well! _

**Yup! It'd be funny to know what some of our friends say...**

_I'm afraid, Blaine._

**...You know what Kurt? So am I!**

_I love you Blaine!_

**Love you too Kurtie!**

AN: And thats a wrap for the first chappie. I NEED your input to figure out what questions to ask the next couple and to find out which couple is going next. I'm literally open to just about any pairing. After the breakup I even started reading fanfics for Kurtbastian and Wert...Totally can bash Blaine a little bit, but I still love my Klaine babies! So, review, message, alert, favorite if you feel the urge! The more attention you give this story the more it grows- and this one depnds on YOU REVIEWERS! It's election time in the US so do your duty (by that I mean, review letting me know what comes next! haha)

Miss Elf


End file.
